Blossoming Love
by Punkishbrat
Summary: Kim is on a new mission. Along with her sidekick Ron Stoppable, and... Will Do? - Will Kim Possible and Will Do learn to get along? KW & RT
1. Suprise Visit

Blossoming Love  
  
(Note) This is my first Kim Possible fiction. So please tell me what you think at the end.  
  
(Disclaimer) I do not own Kim Possible. I wish I did though x_x; *Huggles Rufus Plusie*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The setting takes place at Middleton High where the famous teen hero Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable sat together at lunch as they always did. Rufus nibbled on a potato chip Ron gave him. Kim complained to Ron about Bonnie being a little snobby wench again. But Ron had some distractions.  
  
His eyes were glued on a certain table a couple of rows down from them. Tara sat there along with her fellow cheerleaders. Ron heaved a sigh, and watched her every movement like a lovesick puppy. She ran one of her free hands threw her curly blonde hair her blue eyes looked over towards him.  
  
Ron suddenly felt a lump in his throat. Though he was embarrassed that he was caught staring at her he just couldn't pry his eyes away from hers. He gave her a small wave and a shy smile, which was unlike Ron. To his surprise she returned the smile along with a tiny wave with her fingers. Then Tara turned her attention to her friends.  
  
Ron sighed heavenly then he noticed Kim was glaring at him across the table.  
  
"Ron, do focus please."  
  
"Give it a break KP. Bonnie is just a snob, you know that. Don't let her get to you,"  
  
Kim grumbled, and took a sip of her Diet Coke. "So anyway. Enough about Bonnie. Who are you going with to the Homecoming?" Ron decided to change the subject to a more delightful conversation. "Well I haven't really thought of it. Maybe Josh will ask me again."  
  
Ron gulped down a big chunk of his food. She hadn't heard the horrid news about Josh. This was not good at all; Kim had a big crush on Josh and nearly had a shot at going out with him. Until Bonnie interfered once again, trying to ruin Kims life.  
  
"Um, Kim? Don't tell me you haven't heard."  
  
Kim blinked at him, and had a puzzled look upon her face. "Heard.. what?"  
  
"Never mind KP," He said, hoping she would forget he had said anything.  
  
"Ron tell me. Please?" She perked her bottom lip up and it begun to tremble. Her eyes had a cute little glint in them; it was hard to resist.  
  
"Oh no, Not the puppy dog pout!" He shrieked, covering his eyes to avoid looking at the site. But all has failed. Giving in he looked over at Kim with a serious face. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. But I'm warning you, this is going to be heartbreaking news," Ron took a deep breath. "Josh and Bonnie are boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm sorry KP." He lowered his gaze.  
  
Kim's jaw literally dropped, and her eyes became glassy, leaving her seat she quickly ran out of the cafeteria. She ignored the calls of her friends and the teachers as she passed by while running threw the halls. Not looking where she was going she ran into the two people she would rather not see right now.  
  
"Move it," Called the snobby voice of Bonnie. Glancing up, there stood Bonnie and Josh, he was clung to Bonnies neck. Bonnie sneered at Kim with a devilish stare. "Oh, its only you Kim. See my new 'boyfriend'? He's taking me to the Homecoming Dance. It's a shame you can't go to the dance now that I have stolen your little crush." Bonnie laughed, long and hard.  
  
Kim felt her stomach lurch at the very sight of those two together. Unable to hold back the tears from falling any longer, she allowed them to stream down her cheeks. Turning away from them she ran. Busting threw the entrance door she headed towards the only place she could think of right now. And that place was called, home.  
  
~***~  
  
Entering her room with great sorrow, she plopped down on her bed. Digging her face into her pillow. She could not believe her luck. Bonnies mission is to single handily ruin Kim's life. And so far she has succeeded. Now she had a fat chance with Josh. At first she thought he was cool, especially when he spiked Bonnie at that one dance. But it looked like she was all wrong about him.  
  
Outside it poured down rain, and lighting slashed threw the sky. Right when she was starting to calm herself down thunder roared loudly, and lighting hit the electric wires. Causing all the lights in her house to go out.  
  
Keeping her cool Kim stood from her bed. And scurried around looking for a flashlight. She found one on her desk. Quickly she hurried down the stairs heading to the basement. The shadows in the living room were haunting. They moved around like ghosts.  
  
A crash was heard upstairs in her room. Kim gulped, but continued towards the basement. Once she was to the basement stairs she started to walk at a slow pace while carefully walking down the steps, light of her flashlight leading the way. Her feet hit the concrete floor of her basement. Now that she was downstairs, she had to find the Breakerbox.  
  
Her basement was huge, and full of junk. Such as old furniture, pictures, and loads of boxes piled on top of each other. It was like a jungle. Especially when it was all cast in shadows.  
  
"Shit!" She called out into the darkness. Her flashlight batteries went dead. Kim flinched when she heard creaking sounds of footsteps coming downstairs. But it couldn't be her parents; they were both busy at work. And it was a Friday; the twins were spending the night at a friend's house right after school. So she was home alone.  
  
At least. not alone now. Someone was in her house. She was positive all the doors were locked. So how could someone possibly get inside?  
  
Kim's' eyes begun to focus to the dark. Making it slightly easier to move around. "Anyone there?" She called out in a casual tone. Someone or something passed by behind her. Turning her head quickly she hoped to get a glimpse of the intruder but lost sight of it.  
  
Slowly backing up she bumped into something. Gasping, she twisted her body around. Before she had time to leap out of the way. Piles of boxes start to lose balance and were tumbling her way. All she had time to do was close her eyes and hope for the best. These boxes were not empty, they were full of crap, heavy crap which was about to crush her, until two pair of arms wrapped themselves safely around her tiny waist and pulled her away from the spot.  
  
She opened her eyes. Realizing she was pulled away from the hurling boxes. But by whom?  
  
The pair of arms released its grip from her waist. She twisted her body around to face her saver. Her eyes became wide with shock at the man standing before her. It was no other than Will Do.  
  
"Hello. Kimberly." He greeted the redhead in his usual mature tone. Will grinned at the speechless Kim Possible.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
(Note) I really hoped you liked my first chapter. It's been a long time since I wrote a story. So I am a little rusty on all of this. Please leave a review. Reviews really expire me. Except for Flames. Flames will be deleted and ignored. Next chapter coming up soon. 


	2. New Mission

Note - Please forgive me, this chapter is very short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer, and more interesting x.x; Its just I was in a hurry while I wrote this. I write up my chapters on my free time. I'm a busy teenager girl! X.x; heh. anywho.. Enjoy! And please review at the end. Give me your comments, ideas and thoughts. Flames will be ignored and forgotten.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Kim Possible. o_o;  
  
~***~  
  
"What are you doing in my house?" Kim blinked at him; her body was frozen in place.  
  
"When I tried the doorbell, your electricity went out. So I crawled threw your open window, and followed you down here," He exclaimed, clearing his throat he began to speak again since she still seems thunderstruck. "And the reason of my visit is, I need you to assist me in another mission." Her tensed muscles started to relax a bit more. She said nothing in return, but walked over to the Breakerbox that she just noticed was behind him.  
  
She opened the Breakerbox, and flipped the switches in the Breakerbox and the whole house lit up with light again. "There that's better," She spoke to herself. Will just stood a few inches away from her, watching silently.  
  
"Anyway, how about we go into my living room and you can tell me more about this, Mission." Kim motioned him to follow as she walked passed him and headed up the stairs. He smiled to himself, and quickly caught up to her on the stairs.  
  
~***~  
  
Ron Stoppable walked up to the Possible residents and ringed the doorbell twice before waiting for Kim to answer her door. He begun to whistle and rock himself back and forth on his heals.  
  
Within minutes Kim ran to the door and swung the door open, allowing him to enter. They both walked side by side to the living room, what Ron didn't notice was Will Do sitting on the couch.  
  
"So KP, you told me we were going on a new mission. What is it?"  
  
"Were going to Salem. Rumor has it, that there is a peculiar girl walking about there and we need to capture her."  
  
"Ah, Salem- Whoa what's he doing here!" He pointed his curious finger at Will.  
  
"He's going to assist us on the mission," She began to exclaim. "This gothic girl, also known as Fiona. Is a psycho person that the CIA has cooped up in a sealed room. Supposedly she can move objects with her mind. Will was assigned to pursue her, and were going to help."  
  
Ron ran his fingers threw his messy blonde hair. "All right then. When do we leave?"  
  
"I already got my parents permission, and I assume you got yours? Were going to be gone at least a week or two," Ron nods a yes. "Great! Just let me see if I can get us a ride-" Will cut her off in mid-sentence. "I have a cooper outside waiting for us."  
  
"Oh, so that's what that was doing in Kim's driveway." Ron concluded, remembering a cooper parked out in front of Kim's house. Kim rolled her eyes at Ron and grabbed her duffel bag; she already packed extra clothing for the trip. "Lets go," Both boys nodded and walked towards the door at the same time. Will turned the doorknob and was about to walk threw the doorframe when Kim extended a arm, blocking him from walking any further. "Na ah ah," She wagged her index in his face. "Ladies first, remember?" Smiling, she passed by him. He inhaled the trail of her perfume scent.  
  
Just as he was about to take a step out the door again, Ron rushed passed him catching up with Kim. "C'Mon Will, what are you waiting for?' Kim calls out to him. He smiled slightly. "I'll play your little games for now, Mrs. Kim Possible.." He muttered under his breath before closing the door.  
  
~***~ 


	3. Scareville

**AN:** Oh my! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm soooooo sorry that I was gone for so long. The school year was horrible, my summer was packed (I wasn't even home for half my summer vacation!) and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I will try to keep updated as often as I can. But I will not promise anything this time. Once again, I am really sorry!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah..blah...blah.....

* * *

The Helicopter landed in a clearing of a concrete ground. Ron peaked out the window, along with Rufus on his shoulder. Once the helicopter was safely on the ground, they hopped out of the cod pit. Kim crawls over to the open door, and there was Will extending a helping hand. His expression was serious; on the other hand it was also quite handsome.  
  
Her cheeks turned a shade of red. She placed her gloved hand on top of his, and she jumped. He grabbed her around the waist, only for a moment or two, before settling her gently on the ground. He started to walk off before she could even mutter a thank you.  
  
Ron walked over to her after seeing the whole thing. He had this sneaky little grin plastered on his face. "I think somebody likes you." Ron mocked, and Kim shot a glare at him. "He was just being a gentlemen. Okay? Now lets go!" She rushed passed him, in a temperamental way.  
  
"What ever you say Kim.." He whispered to himself, and looked down at Rufus. Who was comfortably tucked away in his cargo pants. "Lets go buddy, best we not get left behind." Then noticed that everyone was leaving without him. "Hey wait up!"  
  
They entered the small town. The clouds were gray, making the town appear black and white almost. There was no sign of people out of their houses. It seemed so.... empty..  
  
Rufus was whimpering, as he clung onto the fabric of Ron's pants. You could hear Ron's teeth chatter.  
  
Kim walked close behind Will. Her eyes fixed on the town's appearance. An uneasy feeling racked through her body. She felt as though, she was being watched. Her mind was so focused on the towns appearance, she didn't realize that Will stopped dead in his tracks. Crashing into him from behind she almost fell backwards, but caught her balance.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal!" She spat, and quickly realized what he stopped for.  
  
In front of them was a creepy looking hotel inn. Some of the windows were cracked, the shutters nearly torn off. And a creepy thin man gawked out a window at them from one of the three storied windows. He had white, ghostly skin that almost glowed and black circles under his eyes didn't help his gaunt appearance. A cold breeze blew by, blowing the window curtains in front of their view of the man. As soon as the wind stopped, the man was gone.  
  
"That was sure strange." Kim spoke, with an almost shaken tone.  
  
"Y-yeah." Ron replied to Kim, his voice quivering. Will took a few footsteps forward. "Well.. What are we waiting for? Lets go in.." Without hesitating, he placed his eased hand on the doorknob and stopped to take a glance over his shoulder. "C'mon."  
  
Kim nodded her head, and grabbed Ron by the wrist. And dragged him over to the hotel inn. If the outside of the Inn was creepy, it was nothing compared to the inside of it. The place looked as if it could be very well be.. haunted. As they walked across the wooden floor, it creaked loudly with each step. The wallpaper was peeling off every wall, and white sheets covered each furniture. Everything looked prehistoric; their gazing time ended as the creepy thin man from the window appeared behind the counter.  
  
"We would like some rooms here." Said Will calmly.  
  
"_What!_" Kim and Ron shouted horrified, and the creepy thin man gave them a skeptical look. Will looked back at the two, giving them a warning look before returning his attention to the creepy man.  
  
"_Well_...._I do have_... _some empty rooms_.... _Here are the keys_...." The creep man said in a whisper, his voice just as sinister as his appearance.  
  
Ron gulped, and followed quietly behind Kim and Will as they climbed the stairs. Ron gave one final look back at the man behind the counter, but he was gone. This sent chills up his spine.  
  
The rooms were just as bad. Kim had moth eaten blankets and thin pillows, Ron swore his blankets had bloodstains, and Will was perfectly content with his, despite it looking worn. They all settled in their rooms without a word. Kim was wondering why Will was making them stay here in the first place, but he had to have a reasonable explanation. It seemed that they would be staying in this town for quite a while if they were renting rooms in a hotel, she might have to call her parents. Kim picked up the phone on her bedside, but it was dead. She looked behind her bed stand and saw that the line was completely ripped out of the wall, without any sign of repair.  
  
Kim sat on her bed, which squeaked unpleasantly. This was just peachy, she couldn't call her parents, and she was in the worse hotel she's ever stepped foot in and she was with someone who got on her nerves. Honestly, Kim couldn't figure out why Will wanted her to accompany him to this daunting place. Kim truthfully didn't know how long her sanity could hold being here. It's not like this place scared her or anything. Kim didn't believe in anything such as ghosts and other myths. There was something else about this place that just, made Kim feel uneasy.  
  
She was about to lie down when she heard a creak from the floorboards. She twirled around to see who made the noise, but saw no one. Kim felt a cold chill. Then she noticed something was under her bed sheets. A small lump was racing towards her under the covers. Kim screamed, thinking that it may be a rat. Then the naked body of Rufus popped out; Kim clutched her heart, trying to recover from her scare.  
  
"Rufus!" Kim spat, "don't do that to me, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Is this place to much for you Miss Possible?" Said the familiar voice of Will.  
  
Kim glared at him. "No!" She lied, "And do well to remember to address me as 'Kim'"  
  
"You know you didn't _have_ to come." Said Will, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
"Well you did 'insist' I came on this quest. Why else would you sneak into my house?" Said Kim, messaging Rufus' head.  
  
Will was about to respond, but the subject dropped instantly at the sound of Ron's dreadful cry of help. Kim and Will rushed out of the room and ran towards Ron's door. Kim tried to wrench the door open, but it was like some force was sealing it shut. "Ron! Ron! Can you hear me?" Kim shouted, helplessly tugging at the doorknob.  
  
"Allow me." Will said, gently moving her out of the way. He pulled out something like a hairpin; he stuck it into the keyhole, pulled Kim far away from the door then, BAM! And CLICK! There was a tiny explosion in the keyhole, and the door swung open. Kim gasped, Rufus fainted, and Will was petrified. 


	4. Battle with the foes!

**AN:** Mauahahaha! I know you all just loved my cliffhanger. grins evilly But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. And thank you all for your reviews! They mean alot to me. I will probably wait until I get at least 5 or more reviews before I post up the next chapter, which I am typing up right now. Tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Kim Possible! I only own Fiona. Nothing else.

**Chapter 4**

**_Battle with the foes!_**

* * *

Ron was floating in mid air, with a golden aura surrounding him. Standing in front of him, was a girl. Not an original girl, she had long black hair that was little past her butt, shimmering red eyes that were slit like a cats, her face was pasty white like a ghosts, long nails that could easily be mistaken as claws, and her clothes she wore was a long thick trench coat. Her eyes seemed to be focused on Ron, who was now unconscious. Ron floated over to her now outstretched arms, and then he slowly lowered from air and was lying limply in her arms.

"RON!" Kim cried, running forward ready to attack.

"Kim wait!" Will yelled, "That's Fiona! Watch ou-"Before he could finish, it was too late.

The girl's eyes settled on Kim. Kim could feel her feet lifting into the air, she looked at Ron laying helplessly in the girls arms, a tear slid down Kim's cheek, then Kim flew backwards and Will caught her fall. When they looked towards where the girl was standing, but she was gone. The window in the room was wide open, and the curtains billowed in the cool breeze.

"Ron!!" Kim shouted, running over to the window and peeking out. There was no sign of them anywhere on the street. They were long gone.

She turned to Will, anger filling her. Kim threw him against a wall, her hands clutching the collar of his shirt tightly. "You told me about Fiona. But tell me why the hell she has Ron! You know why! I know you do!" She shouted in his face. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"I do not know her intentions. Ron is gone now, and you are wasting valuable time to save him by pointing fingers." Will said to her calmly.

Kim released him, her anger slowly slipping away. She took large steps away from him and turned her back to him. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicater from her pocket; Wade's face soon popped up on the screen. She quickly told him the story about Ron being abducted. He pondered for a moment, then started to type up searches on his computer.

"Found him. He's at an abandoned building down on 6th street." Wade informed.

Kim looked over at Will, who nodded in unison. They grabbed their things for preparation, then immediately made way for 6th street. Leaving the unconscious Rufus on Ron's empty bed, where he would be safe.

* * *

Ron stirred in his unconsciousness. _"Ron.." _Said a gentle voice, "_Ron.... Help me..._" Sweat poured down from his flushed face. "_Ron... please...... wake up... help me... please_..." Ron weakly opened his eyes, everything was blurry. He blinked a couple times, then focus suddenly returned. Ron tried to lean up, but found that his limbs were bond together by ropes. He tried to wiggle free from the ropes, but it was hopeless. 

"Ron!" Shouted a familiar feminine voice, the one he heard before. "Ron please help!" The voice cried.

Ron glanced straight ahead; Tara was on the other side of the room. Her face flushed with fear, and Ron suddenly realized why. Two dark hooded guards were holding her, while Fiona was sliding her long nails warningly on Tara's revealed neck.

Tara looked over to Ron finally; she was pleading for him to save her. Ron felt completely helpless. Fiona ever so slowly turned her head in his direction. He gulped, staring deeply into her cat-like eyes. Ron was about to scream at her to let Tara go, but he felt like some force plugged his throat so that he was unable to speak a word.

"There," Fiona hissed, "Now allow me to carry on with my business. I'll deal with you next." Fiona then turned her attention back to the whimpering Tara. "You are so lucky to have a great guy like Ronald here to care for you. No one has ever looked at _me_ the way he looks at you. But that will all change. You are just what I need to make myself _beautiful_ once more. With the help of Dr. Drakken that is. He-" Fiona pulled her penetrating eyes away from Tara. There was a cough behind her, and standing in the doorframe with her hands on her hips and a large cheeky grin, was Kim Possible.

"Kim Possible!" Fiona hissed angrily.

"Please, carry on." Kim urged. "I'd love to hear more about Drakken, he is after all, my number one foe."

"Who's your second?" Said a voice behind her. Shego lunged at Kim from the shadows, but Kim was too fast. Kim army rolled out of her way, then while on her knee's Shego's fists came swinging at Kim's face. Kim managed to block each punch, and then finally Shego revealed her stomach, which Kim kicked squarely in the center of her stomach with her front round kick. Stumbling a few paces backwards, Shego straightened her posture then Kim welcomed Shego with a hook kick to the jaw. Kim was prepared to throw another kick, but she found herself floating in the air. Then she was flying backwards, her back hitting the wall with a loud thud. The force was so great when Kim hit that wall that the wall itself caved in around Kim. Covering her body with remains of the wall on top of her, until all that was known to Kim after that, was darkness.

Meanwhile, Will was untying Ron from the ropes. It wasn't until after Ron was free when they saw the incident. Ron and Will were furious, Ron ran towards Kim to save her, but Shego blocked his way. Shego's fists swinging madly at his face. Ron was lucky enough to duck his head each time her fists came his way. Then, her knuckles finally met his face. He lost balance, and fell to the floor with a bleeding nose. Will was about to help, but an extremely ugly guy with blue skin stood in front of him, sneering evilly down on him. "Going some place?"

"Who are you?" Will growled. "Are you responsible for this mayhem! Mark my words, you will pay dearly for hurting Kimberly!"

"But I didn't hurt her, that was my assistant, Shego," He said, smiling proudly at Shego then looked back at Will. "_Kim_ brought it upon herself you know. Always meddling in things that don't concern her. Well it's time to end this constant battle between her and I. Finally, I will rid of her, forever!" He exclaimed, laughing lamely, then he added, "Are you two dating?"

Will blushed, but ignored his question. "Who are you?" Will repeated.

"You mean, you haven't heard of _me?_" Said the blue man in astonishment.

"Obviously not." Will said mockingly.

"_I _am Dr. Drakken. And thanks for Fiona's fine help; I will soon get everything I want! All will be the way it _should_ be!" He exclaimed, laughing again.

"Well, I think I recall hearing your name before being classified under Mad Scientist Category." Will said thoughtfully.

Drakken grimaced. "Mad Scientist? I DESERVE A CATEGORY FAR BETTER THAN THAT! Arggghhh.... Shego!!" Drakken shouted. "Take care of this punk for me! I have other matters to deal with."

Shego jumped in front of Drakken, as he walked away. "With pleasure." Shego said, her fists glowing with a green aura.

Shego and Will began to fight. As Ron tried to get to his feet, still clutching his hands over his bleeding nose. Drakken calmly walked over to where Kim was lying under the rubble. "Help please!" He called out to Fiona, and the bricks started to rise and was thrown away from Kim's battered and bruised body. Ron's heart leapt from his chest, Kim was stiff as a rock, and his first intentions were that she was dead. Ron snapped, with his broken nose forgotten, he lunged forward and tackled the unexpected Drakken to the ground and started to pound his fists into his face. Fiona reacted before Ron could kill her master and threw him against another wall. Knocking him unconscious.

Drakken got to his feet, and whipped the blood away from his lip. "I guess I underestimated the _Bafoon_." He said, then lowered his gaze at the limp Kim, a sadistic smile playing across his lips.

Will finished Shego off with a swift kick that caused her to fall backwards into a pile of crates, which fell on top of her and the gaurds that held onto Tara. Tara was swift enough to move away from the crates, and was out of harms way. Will whipped a coat of sweat from her forehead with the back of his hand. That was his most difficult challenge yet. He glanced over his shoulder; the first thing he saw was Ron and then noticed that Tara ran over to Ron to tend to him, then turning completely around he saw Drakken leaning over Kim. An unexplainable anger surged through him, he ran towards Drakken, but Fiona saw his intentions before Drakken could.

Fiona evaporated in thin air, then appeared in front of Will. He reached into his pocket to grab a weapon, then fear swept through him. He must have dropped it when he was fighting Shego. Fiona smiled devilishly; knowing very well that he was unarmed. She stared into his eyes, then in a blink of an eye he was skidding across the cemented floor scraping his arms and legs. He looked over his shoulder, she was laughing maniacally, and his eyes then caught something that would help. Towering over Fiona was crates, if only he could somehow get those crates to fall on top of her like it did Shego. Then as he was crawling backwards to escape from Fiona, his hand bumped into something hard. It was a brick. He got to his feet, then quickly picked up the brick with a heave, aimed, then threw it at Fiona.

Fiona thought he threw the brick to hit her. So she stepped a side, then stared at him victoriously. "Is that all you got?" She asked him humorously. Then as soon as the brick hit the crates, they all fell right on top of her. The last thing you could hear was a scream, and a rumbling of falling crates.

Drakken looked over at the scene, the blood draining from his face. As Will approached him, an evil glint in his eye. Drakken saw this, and cowardly backed away from Kim's body. Will knelt down next to Kim, and scooped her up into his arms. He looked down at her; her chest was still rising and falling. Will heaved a sigh of relief, and gently brushed a strand of fiery red hair from her face. She would be all right.

Sirens blared in the distance. The Police were on their way; someone must have called them. But who? This detail didn't matter to him. There was a shuffling sound of crates being thrown aside. Will turned and watched as Fiona emerged from the crates. Her cat eyes looking more mad than ever before.

"Don't waste your time on him Fiona, get Shego and lets go before the cops get to us!" Drakken commanded. She moved the crates off of Shego telepathically then they all vanished through a door in the back. Will restrained himself from chasing after them. They would cross paths again. That was for certain. Strangely all that mattered to him at this moment was Kim getting medical help.


	5. Rons Date

AN: Don't worry! I haven't neglected this story yet! I know I said I wouldn't update until I got 5 more reviews, but I could hold back my anxiety any longer. This chapter may be a bit short! But it has the Tara/Ron fluffiness that you have been waiting for! Kim and Will won't come until later on. Just review me and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

* * *

Will sat by Kim's side throughout the entire night. His back was killing him from leaning upright all night long. And just in the bed next to Kim's was Ron lying as lifelessly as she was. Tara was fast asleep beside him in a chair too, hunched over onto his bed her head laying contentedly inches from Ron's, her fingers intertwined with his. The nights were long, but Will was able to withstand the horrible Hospital food to sit by Kim's side. Just waiting, hoping, praying for her to open her eyes. His mind started to drift back to their last adventure together, he knew that she never did get that gesture that he gave her just before his depart. Of course, she was acting rather furious with him at the time. But that was one of his games. Leaning against his chair Will fell fast to sleep, dreaming of Kim Possible. 

Meanwhile, Ron stirred. Tara looked up in surprise to see his eyes locked on hers. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she clutched his hands tighter in his. This astonished Ron, it was clear on his baffled expression. He glanced around the hospital room, the events of the following night flooding back to him. Then to his horror, he saw Kim lying still in the bed beside him; his heart sank low into his stomach. He would never forgive himself if his best friend in the world were dead; it was after all, his fault. Or so he thought. Then his eyes looked into the beautiful wonders of Tara's bright blue depths.

"How long was I out?"

"A week."

"Did you look after me all that time?"

She nodded slowly, and lifted herself off the bed. "I'm going to get a nurse now, so that they know that you're awake." He grabbed her wrist before she could leave. Twirling around she looked down at him, smiling slightly.

"No, stay. Please? Just for a while at least." Tara nods and sits back down.

"I can't think you enough for saving my life. Though I have to say that I never wanted you to get hurt. It should be me lying in this bed."

"No! Don't say that!" Ron said.

Tara was silent. She stared down at him, her heart hammering in her chest. What was this feeling? Was she falling for Ron? Ron Stoppable? He had to be the most dorkest boy in the school, but yet again, she kind of liked that about him. He was not afraid to show who he was, Ron cared not about popularity (sometimes) or the way he looks (sometimes, once again. Remember the hair incident?). Ron was unique. Someone like him only comes by once in a lifetime. 

Then she realized how long she was staring at him; she turned her face away sharply, so that he couldn't see her blush.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." She mumbled. Then he cupped her face with his hands; his warm soft hands and he gave her a penetrating look when their eyes met.

Gathering up all the courage he could muster, he leaned up slightly, crashing his lips to hers. He was trying to kiss her passionately, but she was not responding to the kiss yet. So Ron was pulling away, but not a second later, Tara pressed her lips firmly onto his, returning his kiss. Her lips as soft as silk, then with his free hand he ran it through her curly blonde hair, feeling how soft it was at the touch. A moan escaped her when he bites her gently on her bottom lip; he enjoyed this response from her. Then there was an opening; her mouth was slit open enough for his to snake his tongue into her parted lips. He explored every inch of her mouth. Then abruptly, they pulled away from each other, trying to catch their breath.

Their eyes were huge, as though they had never expected such a thing to happen. They looked at each other, and at the exact time, looked away blushing. Many things were running through each of their minds. Ron was wondering if it was possible for him to be this lucky right now, for him to have a chance to kiss one of the prettiest girls in school. There had been few occasions when he had received a kiss, but none as wonderful as this.

"I'm going to get the nurse now." Tara announced nervously, and left.

After a day of several check ups to make sure that he was all right, they released him. So he was free to leave the hospital if he wanted to. The rest of the time he spent though was at Kim's side, even if Will did seem to have it all under control Ron felt like he should be there for her. But then one night while Tara was fast asleep on a recliner that the nurses set up for her, Will told him that it would nice if they would go out tomorrow to relieve their minds. After a long time of consideration, Ron agreed. After all, this might be his chance to take Tara out on a date.

Ron was so surprised by his luck. The next day Tara agreed to go out with him. Salem was still as creepy as ever, but it still had a mall to explore, and it as the only place in the town that felt alive. Tara took him into an art store, which he learned that she was fascinated by the arts, but most of the artist she liked he had never heard of. Then, to his most delightful joy, they both shared the love and compassion of Wrestling. They disgusted wrestling over smoothies, and then went to a photo booth.

"Now smile big!" Tara said, and as the camera flashed Ron kissed her cheek and she blushed. Pushing him off playfully she laughed, "That wasn't fair!" Then there was another flash. "I'm not ready!" He laughed at her, and she tackled him then started to tickle his ribs, then there was another flash. They both stuck their tongues out at the camera, then at the final flash; they did their best pose. Ron slipped his arms around Tara and hugged her, yet again making her blush madly. When they got their pictures they laughed hysterically as they strolled around the mall.

"I look horrible in this one!" Tara squealed. Trying to cover up what she thought looked like a horrible photo.

"Nah," Said Ron, waving his hand carelessly, "You look beautiful in every picture."

She smiled up at him, and he found himself blushing. Tara noticed this and laughed out loud, prodding him in the ribs with her finger. When they left the mall, he took her to a fancy restaurant. Over dinner they disgusted school, and their different classes. It was then that Ron thought up something.

"Hey Tara, can I ask you something?" Ron said, looking embarrassed.

"Sure!" Said Tara, smiling up at him, making it even harder on him.

"Will you, gotothedancewithme?" He mumbled.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't understand what you just said. Will you repeat that?"

"Will you... go to the school dance with me? Whenever we get back that is." He said, blushed and looking down at his plate.

"OK." Was all Tara said, stuffing a roll into her mouth.

"Really?" Ron heads snapped up, looking stunned.

Tara nods. If he felt better earlier, it was nothing compared to how proud he felt about himself now. Maybe he went into a dream cloud after getting knocked unconscious. Could this all be true? Then he casually glanced out the window. And his heart sank to the floor, and a chill ran down his spine like a cold ice cub slid down it. A shadow in a dark hood was sleeking around in the rain; Ron grabbed Tara's arm and ducked her under the table with him.

"What are you doing Ron?"

"Tara... I think were in deep trouble."

* * *

**AN: Oh the suspension! Muaahaha! Sorry to leave you hanging off a cliff there. But I just couldn't help myself.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
